Possum Springs Cemetery
The Possum Springs Cemetery is where many of Possum Springs residents are buried, including Bea's mother. Mae can visit here along with Bea to investigate her ghost in Part 3. Description The Possum Springs Cemetery is often foggy in the evening during fall, as it collects between the ridges in which the cemetery is located. However, its not there year-round, much to Bea's dismay. The cemetery itself is split into two main areas: A normal graveyard and a historic hollow which houses the Possum Springs residents of the past. In the main graveyard section, the area is divided into the common graveyard and the more prominent hill further in. The normal, low-lying graveyard is where the majority of Possum Springs residents are buried. Here a large statue a figure bearing a silhouette similar to the Janitor can be found and is a prominent landmark. The hill seems to be a more preferred burial location, as it avoids possible sinkholes in which Possum Springs is known for. However, because of its higher demand, it is much more expensive to purchase a plot there. And with its higher associated costs, tombs and mausoleums are also a common sight atop the hill. Past the hill leads to the historical cemetery, which is gated off to prevent vandalism and trespassing. Background The Possum Springs Cemetery is the largest in Deep Hollow County and have served Possum Springs even during its mining era. However, not all of the town's residents had been buried here, as there are other graveyards such as atop Possum Jump for those who died during the massacre. Joe Shade, a miner who died of mysterious circumstances, is buried in the historical section of the Possum Springs Cemetery and is central to many ghost stories and local legends as in Possum Springs as "Little Joe." A major ghost story in the cemetery is that Little Joe gets up from his coffin and strolling around. This makes the grave a popular destination for unruly and often destructive youths. In response, the Possum Springs city council had a large gate erected around the historic hollow and stepped up police patrols. The normal graveyard is where Mrs. Santello is buried. Bea often visits, partially as she is worried of the frequent sinkholes in Possum Springs and because Mrs. Santello's graveyard is in a low spot, as the Santellos could not afford the hill. The Thryy Wyrd Tyyns also appear to enjoy hanging out atop the hill. Night in the Woods The cemetery is first mentioned during 'the library' scene, when examining the microfiche for paranormal occurrences. There is an article concerning Little Joe unnerving visitors as he rises from his coffin and strolls about. This interests Mae as a location to be investigated. During Part 3 on either day 1 or day 2, Mae can optionally choose to investigate the cemetery with Bea on either the first or third day in the scene 'the graveyard'. During which, Bea will visit her mother's grave while Mae can examine a few of the graves. Afterward, the two will encounter the Thryy Wyrd Tyyns at the top of the hill. After answering their questions, the Mae and Bea will move on towards the historic section of the cemetery. It is here they can find Joe Shade's grave. Category:Locations Category:Night in the Woods Category:Ghosts